Hero of the Alliance
A Hero of the Alliance is a person who has received the Alliance Legion of Valor award for exceptional military service. Notable Heroes of the Alliance Alexander Verdun * A skilled warrior whom for their courage and valor that they displayed during the final campaign into the Jungles of Tanaan where they risked life and limb in order to ensure the safety of as many of their men as possible, was nominated by both their men and the late Grand Marshal Acele Walkinson to receive the Alliance Legion of Valor. Arcturus Langley † * A valiant warrior of the Alliance and even achieved the famed rank of Hero of the Alliance. After the events of the First War, which he played much of his time into. It was, however, when the orcs invaded the lands of Lordaeron in an attempt to take the capital, were his and his wife's lives taken. Ashamal Shalah'aman * A kaldorei statesman, soldier, and Grand Marshal of the Alliance. He is known by the name Aphel 'to the Eastern Kingdoms and humanity. As a flag officer of the Stormwind Navy, he played a major role in many Alliance victories against the Horde and other enemy factions. Atsumorr Wredinn * A well-respected Marshal in the Alliance army, Atsumorr Wredinn was also a high-ranking member of the 141st Assault Group, a highly respected branch of the Alliance military that had carried out countless victories in the field of battle. Auldan Longbrooke * A Captain in the Stormwind Army. Now in command of Lion Company of the regiment's 2nd Battalion, he leads his men by example with courage, fierce determination, loyalty, and an astute tactical mind on the battlefield, showing a maturity and ability well beyond his years. Carver Milidynes * A Stormwindian native, and a Milidynes Maverick; Carver has fought bravely in multiple Grand Alliance conflicts, alongside the Kingdom of Stormwind whom he fiercely defended until his legs were permanently paralyzed in action on October 14th, 34 L.C. There, he was awarded the Alliance Legion of Valor, and the Barony of Shroudsbarrow. Carver's duty to Stormwind and the Alliance has not ceased; as Carver continues to serve indirectly by operating the Deceased Soldier Identity Recovery Agency or ('D.S.I.R.A). Elmar Kraine * A known war hero and Field Marshal of the Royal Avorraine Legion, a large unit within the Stormwind Army. Elmar also holds the ceremonial rank of Knight-Champion of the Brotherhood of the Horse which was bestowed upon him for his upholding of chivalrous values and his courage in battle. John Padmore * A warlock who guises himself as a mage trained in the arts of fire wielding. He was awarded the title of Grand Marshal during the Cataclysm. For his exceptional service, he was also awarded the Alliance Legion of Valor Award for exceptional military service, granting him the title of Hero of the Alliance. Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari * A High General of the Grand Alliance and the reigning King of Varland, Karolus was nominated for the Alliance Legion of Valor due to his exemplary leadership of Alliance forces during both the Alliance-Horde War and the War Against the Iron Horde, receiving the medal and the title Hero of the Alliance on the 12th of July, 626 K.C. Kavid Thorson * A human warrior who originally hails from the Kingdom of Gilneas. Kavid was dubbed "the Loyal" upon being Knighted for his service as Captain of the Stormwind Guard under Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor for exemplary military service after the portal of Draenor was stormed, as well as his lengthy and active service to the Kingdom of Stormwind itself as an officer of the Guard and Knight of the Realm. Lavernius Jur * A kaldorei druid and ambassador between the Alliance and Horde. For his long lasting service and dedication to the Alliance since the Third War, the Exile was awarded the prestigious honor once he returned to Stormwind after having been lost at sea several months since after the Siege of Orgrimmar. Category:TitlesCategory:Military